1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window shade which may be easily assembled and disassembled so that non-washable components can be readily removed to permit washing, by hand or machine, of the main window shade member. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-component window shade having a number of components which may be readily removed and re-assembled without the use of tools, and a main shade member which is washable by hand or machine once the other components are removed.
It will be understood that the terminology xe2x80x9cwashablexe2x80x9d as employed herein is intended to connote any form of washing or cleaning of the window shade, including by hand, by machine, and/or by dry cleaning or the like.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Conventional window shades have an integral tension mechanism including an upper support rod around which the main shade member is wound and unwound to permit raising and lowering of the shade. Typically, the main shade member is fabricated of vinyl or the like, and is integrally attached to the upper support rod provided with the tension mechanism. Over time, the conventional window shade becomes soiled, dusty, and/or discolored, eventually becoming so unsightly as to require replacement. While some limited cleaning of the shade may be possible by hand wiping or the main shade member, effective and thorough cleaning of the shade is impossible due to the integral construction of non-washable components.
Other known window treatments, such as blinds, are likewise subject to becoming dirty and/or discolored over time, without being capable of thorough washing. Conventional curtains or drapes, on the other hand, may be removed from their hanging supports (such as curtain rods and/or drapery hooks), so that they are capable of thorough washing or dry cleaning. However, conventional curtains and drapes are incapable of being vertically raised and lowered in the manner of window shades, while also lacking the more tailored appearance of window shades.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing disadvantages associated with conventional window coverings by providing a window shade having the functional attributes of a conventional window shade while permitting thorough washing, by hand or machine, of the main member.
The most relevant art is applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,254 which issued Nov. 23, 1999. The present invention is an improvement on applicant""s earlier invention and is less expensive to manufacture. The present invention may use only one or two drawstrings in place of two drawstrings, and the shade is not hung on a cafe rod.
The present invention provides a washable window shade having a substantially rectangular main shade member fabricated of flexible, washable material. Upper retaining means are provided along an upper edge portion of the main shade member. The upper retaining means includes means for removably securing the shade to a mechanism which is similar to that used on mini-blinds. However, such mechanism may, in one embodiment, use only one string, which proceeds down through the middle of the rod and goes through the middle of a bottom flat member.
Also provided are lower retaining means for removably receiving and retaining therein a substantially rigid elongated bottom member, the lower retaining means being provided along a lower edge portion of the main shade member. The washable window shade further includes stiffening means for maintaining the main shade member in a substantially flat configuration in an open position, the stiffening means comprising a plurality of spaced apart, substantially rigid elongated members. A plurality of intermediate retaining means are provided for removably receiving and retaining therein the plurality of stiffening members respectively, the plurality of intermediate retaining means extending substantially horizontally across spaced-apart intermediate portions of the main shade member. Operating means are provided for raising and lowering the main shade member, the operating means extending from a lower portion to an upper portion of the main shade member. In a first embodiment, the stiffening members are also removable before washing, while in a second embodiment the stiffening members remain in the main shade member while it is washed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an aesthetically appealing and practical window shade which permits convenient removal of non-washable components prior to washing or dry cleaning, without the use of tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a washable window shade which can be conveniently re-assembled after the main shade member is washed, without requiring any tools.